


Bad Baked Goods

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: Which is worse - the idiot who thinks they can bake goodies for the school sale, or the fool who takes money to buy some of those goodies to make her sister feel better?





	Bad Baked Goods

 

 

 

"Daria, did you see _that_?"  
  
"Did I just see Kevin turn into a genie, yell __'I must save the forest! Urinal cakes, away!'  -__ and fly off on a giant loofah?"  
  
"Okay. We don't buy and eat any baked goods the Fashion Club makes for LHS school sales _ever again_ \- no matter how much your mom gives us to be seen doing it!"  
  
"Agreed."

 

**END**

 

Aug 15, 2011


End file.
